warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Heralds of Doom
I was under the impression that the Adeptus Mechanicus were in charge of creating new space marine chapters. And only with the approval of the High Lords of Terra. A Grand Master of a Space Marine chapter does not have the authority nor the resources to create a new chapter. One Space Marine can not make a chapter by himself nor would anyone in the Imperium let him do that. Sorry mate, no First or Second Founding Chapters --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 00:28, May 19, 2010 (UTC) No Fury I have reviewed what you said and corrected my mistake. SniperGhost Hmmm... Don't worry Necrus, I will change it I have just thought up a better name for it. I might be missing something but they are a 3rd founding of the Dark Angels and they don't have a Ravenwing? Patriot398 06:06, June 2, 2010 (UTC) So they don't hunt the Fallen at all? Interesting. Patriot398 14:47, June 10, 2010 (UTC) What I think Overall, I'd say a very good article. An original and unique idea which you've done a good job at writing - more than I can say for most of my articles - very interesting. Only a few things, such as the Quote template ( ). Other than that, I'd have to say it is a very good article. --Lither 07:04, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, much better than some... other Space Marine Chapters off this wiki I've seen that are basically an army of Mary Sues in Power Armour. --Lither 07:50, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, mostly failed. Blood Angels and Exorcists are just awesome, though. Other than that, I pretty much hate GW created Astartes. --Lither 08:10, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I hate the Ultramarines and the Blood Ravens. The Ultramarines ruined the Roman feel to armies, and the Blood Ravens tried to kill Imperial Guardsmen during some of the Dawn of War games (yeah, I'm a Guardsman at heart). I have read a lot of the background fluff on both Chapters but it hasn't changed my opinion. --Lither 10:45, June 23, 2010 (UTC) They're still Roman. They use superior tactics and short swords in a close combat. There also is a difference. Dark Eldar are inescapably evil. Blood Ravens and Imperial Guard are both supposed to be on the same side. I do kinda like the quote "Then obey my orders when I order you to stand down!" from the Guard General whatshisname (DoW has too many Guard Generals) but still, no. --Lither 22:41, June 23, 2010 (UTC) If you want an Inquisitor Lord to be directly against them, Junius'd fit the bill pretty well, once I get him up... --Lither 22:39, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Wait.... I just now read your article and unknowingly copied some of your Chapters fanon... Time to change some stuff. Ezon 03:26, August 27, 2010 (UTC) The chapter symbol jooks just a lil bit like the night lords, not much but still. For russ! For the Wolftime! 19:34, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Where did you get that shoulder pad? For russ! For the Wolftime! 20:35, September 22, 2010 (UTC) The one in the infobox? I made it. --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 05:21, September 23, 2010 (UTC) abit fun that the Fire guys takes care of all vehicles except the Rhinos, Land Raiders, Land speeder etc. etc. I belive that leaves the bikes and the predators :3 Legionaire22 20:15, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Um...I notice that the chapter symbol is black & blue for the shoulder picture, yet it is purple and green for the space marine picture. Whether or not this ws intentional, do not know, but I just noticed it. DeathShroud411 (talk) 18:11, May 10, 2013 (UTC) 3rd Founding -> NCF There is no 3rd Founding chapters of Dark Angels gene-seed as depicted in Codex: Dark Angels (6th Edition). This is therefore NCF. RemosPendragon (talk) 08:12, June 22, 2014 (UTC)